Switched filter banks may be used in RF transmitters and receivers to provide adaptability over a range of frequencies and sensitivity requirements. Typically, switched filter banks include an input switch matrix that is 1:N, a filter bank consisting of N filters, and an output N:1 switch matrix. The filter bank is most commonly formed from a set of N discrete filters that are either individually connectorized, or solder mounted onto a printed circuit board. It is critical that isolation between individual filters be maintained. As a result, planar implementations typically require milled metal channels to isolate the individual filters which results in the overall filter bank becoming large and taking up more area than desired. Stripline filter bank implementations also exist, but these require via walls and significant physical space between filter channels to maintain the desired filter to filter isolation. The large space required to achieve the desired isolation between individual filters results in a part that has higher cost, volume, and mass than is desired. Hence, there remains a need in the art for improved switched filter banks which do not suffer from the aforementioned deficiencies.